


Rivals For Jinki's Heart: Mug & Spoon

by dirtydesperateboy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha Lee Jinki | Onew, F/M, IT MAKES SENSE IF YOU READ IT, Kinky Lee Jinki | Onew, Kitchen Sex, Kitchen appliances, Kitchen utensils, Lee Jinki | Onew-centric, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Other, Quickie, Rivalry, Spoon - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Lee Jinki | Onew, give it a chance, its actually quite sweet, let me know if you want a chapter 2, morning coffee, mug - Freeform, oh just you wait, spoon and mug dynamic, taemin and greek yogurt, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydesperateboy/pseuds/dirtydesperateboy
Summary: Mug is hopelessly head over porcelain for the love of his live, Jinki. However, one day their love life is threatened by the sudden arrival of new silverware... will Mug be able to hold onto Jinki? Or will Jinki be swept away by a new, shiny romantic partner?!
Relationships: FWB - Relationship, Lee Jinki | Onew/Original Character(s), Lee Jinki| Onew/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Rivals For Jinki's Heart: Mug & Spoon

Jinki lifted Mug to his lips. 

As Mug softly graced Jinki’s skin, a brief, fleeting moment of trepidation passed through Mug’s thoughts: what if the coffee is too hot? What if it burns him? Jinki took his first sip and exhaled with pleasure. This was going to be a good morning. Mug was instantly relieved that the burning hot liquid that Mug contained within himself didn’t harm the one person that was most precious to him. Junki licked his lips and lifted Mug once more. Again, his lips ran across Mug’s smooth rim; his tongue dancing across the surface, dipping and and out with each sip. Mug moaned in ecstasy. This was truly the utmost pleasure he could ever hope to achieve, Mug thought. Jinki’s hot breath clouded Mug’s thoughts as he tilted Mug higher to lap up the remaining liquid. From this angle, Mug was glued to Jinki’s full and gentle lips - which were unwilling to part from Mug’s body. Mug, consumed by pleasure, came as Jinki slurped up the last, delectable drop. 

Jinki placed Mug down firmly, but carefully on the table. They both let out a mutual sigh of relief and eyed each other lovingly. Jinki didn’t need to say it, but Mug knew he was Jinki’s favorite dishware. Although there were many cups and mugs and other various containers in the house, Jinki always turned to Mug whenever he needed a refreshing beverage. Whether it be hot or cold, Jinki always reached out to use Mug, specifically.

Mug swelled with overwhelming joy… he was too shy to say it, but he was in love with Jinki. Although they never discussed each other’s past experiences, what Jinki didn’t know was that he was Mug’s first. Mug knew that Jinki had probably been with other mugs and cups or even bottles before him, but none of that mattered to Mug. What mattered was that they were together now. To Mug, their relationship was perfect and nothing could come between them.

Just as Mug had had that thought, Jinki emerged from the kitchen with a fresh pot of boiling hot coffee. Another round?! Mug gasped, still reeling from their intimate, sensual session (which ended only minutes ago). Mug blushed, but admitted to himself that he, also, was up for round two. Mug braced himself, excited at the prospect of climaxing once again at the hands of his lover.

The hot coffee splashed deep inside Mug, which hurt, but Mug admitted to himself it was a good kind of hurt. One thing Mug noticed was that Jinki didn’t fill him up all the way. This surprised Mug a little bit, but he brushed it off as Jinki just wanting a quickie (which, honestly, Mug wasn’t mad about - he knew Jinki had a busy and hectic day ahead of him. Mug was just glad that Jinki was finally out of his mandatory military service so the two could spend more time together). 

Suddenly, Mug experienced a new feeling: Jinki was pouring cool milk in as well. The icy/hot sensation sent shivers down Mug’s handle. At this point, Mug was completely turned on by this new, but welcomed, approach. Mug was ready and excited to get a little kinky. However, Jinki continued to tease Mug! Mug was just lying there, waiting for the action to begin, not wanting to seem too eager or desperate. However, it was obvious that Mug wanted to skip the foreplay and go straight into just getting it in. Jinki was turned around, facing the counter. Instead of pouting, Mug took this moment to admire Jinki’s physique. Usually Jinki faces him during their love making, so much eye contact and caressing - but this was a rare moment where Mug could really appreciate just how broad Jinki’s shoulders were. Mug was mesmerized how, even though Jinki’s body was fully clothed and covered, he could see the defined outlines of his chiseled back and arms. The nape of Jinki’s neck really did it for Mug and he already started to climax just by looking at the godlike figure before him.

With a snap Jinki turned around back to the kitchen counter. Mug smiled coyly with anticipation, but quickly that smile became clouded in fear. What was Jinki holding? What was in his hands? The hands that cradle and hold Mug; The hands that grip firmly and sensually around his handle; The hands that plunge deep inside of him when Jinki washes him in the sink… Were these the hands of a traitor???

In one hand Jinki held a sugar bowl, but in the other he delicately grasped a silver utensil. Mug immediately recognized this cutlery as Spoon. Mug had seen Spoon before around the kitchen. Although they shared many of the same circles, the two had never officially met or had been properly introduced. One thing Mug new for certain, this couldn’t be good news.

Jinki dipped Spoon into the sugar bowl and dropped the contents into Mug. Although it was only two scoops, the contents lay heavily deep inside Mug. The added pressure was something that Mug really enjoyed, actually, but Mug couldn’t focus on the pleasure at this point. He was too engrossed in what Jinki’s plans were. Mug wanted to play dumb, he wanted Jinki to spell it out - but deep in his porcelain, Mug knew that this was going to be a threesome.

Mug wanted to play it cool, he didn’t want to start a fight with Jinki and potentially risk ruining their beautiful relationship - but Mug had to admit, he was jealous and selfish. He wanted Jinki all to himself. And who could blame him? Jinki was an excellent sexual companion that completely satisfied Mug with every encounter. 

With a reluctant sigh, Mug made up his mind. He was going to try it. He knew of a lot of dishware and tableware that regularly had threesomes or even foursomes. They always raved about their orgies and until this moment, Mug hadn’t really ever considered the possibility. However, above all else, Mug trusted Jinki. He trusted him completely - with his life, even. So if this was something that Jinki wanted to try with Mug, then so be it. Mug wanted to experience it together. Maybe this would make them even closer, he thought.

There wasn’t much time for an introduction because before drinking the coffee, milk, mixture that was churning inside Mug, Jinki did something unexpected - he lifted Spoon and inserted her into his mouth. Jinki’s mouth closed, completely consuming Spoon. Mug could hear Spoon howling with pleasure from deep inside Jinki’s mouth. Mug imagined Jinki’s tongue running along Spoon’s slender, silver body. Spoon emerged from Jinki’s mouth with a glaze of spit covering her face. Although Spoon gasped for breath, Mug could tell that she liked it.

Spoon was very different from Mug already. Mug, for one, was not a screamer whereas Spoon was very open and loud about what felt good and what she liked. Spoon had been in many people’s mouths and drinks before - Mug had seen it himself. Last week Taemin had visited and had helped himself to some greek yogurt. Without a second thought, Taemin yanked Spoon from the drawer and tossed her around like she was nothing. Spoon laughed and was clearly enjoying the erotic, public display. Spoon wasn’t shy, even with the other utensils and appliances watching her and Taemin fornicate in the middle of the kitchen. That was it, though - Spoon didn’t want to make love; she wanted to fuck. 

Mug was abruptly yanked back from this memory when he felt Jinki’s hand curling around his handle. It was time. Jinki looked at Mug and positioned him carefully on the counter. Mug took a deep breath and nodded. He wanted to do this for Jinki. Above all else, he wanted Jinki to feel good, and if a threesome was what Jinki wanted, then goddammit Mug was going to make this the best threesome of his LIFE!

Just then, Spoon was plunged deep into Mug. Mug stifled a scream. Mug had never been with a utensil before - Spoon was another first for Mug. She clinked and rattled at the bottom of Mug, tossing and turning the beverage he held inside of him. Mug braced himself, clenching tightly, completely enamored by this new sensation. Mug wanted more and so did Spoon. Jinki’s hand delicately twirled Spoon around Mug. Mug and Spoon were one. Spoon’s cries of ecstasy turned Mug on and Mug just let her and Jinki have their way with him. Mug came violently, letting out an instinctive bellow that he didn’t even know he was capable of. Spoon started calling out, and to Mug’s surprise, she was calling out to Mug instead of Jinki. She wanted to hit against Mug harder, and Jinki obliged. Mug wanted to answer Spoon’s pleasure cries, but before Mug could finish, Spoon was yanked out and seated on the sidelines. With a force that Mug had never felt before, Jinki lifted Mug at such an angle that Mug could feel everything more intensely than ever before. Jinki was done sharing, he wanted Mug and he wanted Mug NOW. Coffee spilt from Mug’s edges and ran down Jinki’s face. He was drinking faster and faster, the liquid inside of Mug was nearly spent. Mug’s body quaked at this desperate and fervent consumption. Jinki’s Adam's apple bobbed up and down relentlessly. Mug didn’t hold back anymore and climaxed loudly like Spoon had done mere moments before.

Jinki let out a content sigh and placed Mug back down on the counter. Mug, still panting from the explosive orgasm the two had just shared. Without a word, Jinki wiped the coffee remnants off his lips and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Mug understood and excused him. He had just satisfied not one, but two kitchenware. 

Spoon turned to Mug and remarked how amazing the session was. Mug had to agree. Spoon blushed and admitted that she wouldn’t mind doing it again with Mug and Jinki, if they would have her. 

Mug reassured Spoon that they most definitely would hook up again. He could tell that Jinki liked it, too. Spoon smiled and Mug was completely content. 

Minutes later, Jinki emerged from the shower and shuffled back into the kitchen to retrieve his phone.

Mug and Spoon were completely lost for words, seeing Jinki’s naked body suddenly dangling before them. Jinki truly was magnificent. Before they could string together a sentence, a new voice pierced their ears. At first, Mug and Spoon didn’t know where the voice was coming from, but then they looked down at Jinki’s waist. Encircling his nether region was none other than Towel. Towel let out a deep and guttural moan as Jinki rubbed his damp body with Towel.

Mug and Spoon watched in disbelief. The two knew that this would be their new rival.


End file.
